Kirochu Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer: "Tonight On Supernanny..." screams Annoncer: "Jo visits the family with the most badly behaved child ever and 1 grandchild." Anna: "I want to beat up that lady," Orla: "No you don't," Annoncer: "And hitting her sister." hits Tariko Tariko: "I feel a bit left out because of Anna's behavior." Annoncer: "Will the disrespection continue or will Jo get Anna to change her ways?" Anna: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "i am in England in the town of Pudsey, let's see what family we have here." ???: "Hi i'm Orla, and i'm a stay at home mom." ???: "And i'm James, and I work at a car company. I work 6 days a week." ???: "Hi, i'm Ji Min I'm Their oldest daughter i'm 18." Orla: "We have 4 beautiful children who came into our family through adoption. Twins Ji Woong and Ji Min just turned 18 and they are from South Korea, Tariko will be 11 in a few days she came from Japan, and Anna Just Turned 6 and she is from Russia and our grandchild Baby Ji Kwong is a newborn and lived for a fortnight and is from South Korea." James: "Anna is a spoiled child; she hits her 2 sisters who are well behaved, snatches toys from baby Ji Kwong and hits her niece, who is well behaved as well. All of them know how to speak English. Anna got expelled from 10 different schools. To tell the truth, I really do not know about those schools because Orla won't tell me." Anna: "(Bleep) you! mother(bleep)er!" Orla: "Anna will swear, backtalk, ruin the holidays or special occasions, refuse to eat her vegetables and hit her brother and sisters." Hitting Ji Woong JI Woong: "Ow! stop it!" James: "She will also hit Ji Kwong." hits Ji Kwong Kwong cries Ji min: "Please be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not, she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, your the big girl, and Ji Kwong's a baby." Tariko: "My little sister is not being a good girl; she won't share her toys with me." Ji woong: "She hits baby Ji Kwong." Ji min: "Ji Kwong's only a baby." Tariko, Ji Woong, and Ji min: "Supernanny we need you now!" Jo: "I'm on my way!" Observation Begins Jo:"Hello, you must be Orla." Orla:"Please, do come on in. Okay, Tariko came home from Japan year ago we got her from Osaka adoption centre she was 9 at the time, The Twins came home from South Korea which is my favorite country 4 years ago i went Seoul adoption centre with James and we got the Twins they were 14 at the time, Anna came home from Russia 6 years ago. We got her from Moscow Adoption centre she was 11 months at the time." sees Ji kwong Jo: "Hello, sweetie," Orla: "Yes, this is my adoptive granddaughter, Ji kwong. Ji min got pregnant at 17 and had her when after 4 days after turning 18. We adopted her and Ji Woong at 14, Tariko was 9, and Anna was 11 months." Ji min: "Hi. You must be Jo. My twin brother is in a room with Tariko." Ji min: "I was happy when I saw Jo; I could not believe my eyes." Jo: "Okay." goes in the room to see Ji Woong and Tariko watching Pokemon Jo: "Hi, you must be Tariko. I'm Jo-Jo." Tariko: "Hi Jo-Jo. Nice to meet you." Ji woong: "Hi." Jo: "Wait, where's Anna?" Ji woong: "She is grounded for a month." Jo: "Why?" Tariko: "She stole all my Pokemon DVDs and shoplifted at Asda!" Jo: "What did she steal?" Tariko: "Oh, some pudsey bears." Jo: "Can I see her?" Tariko: "Sure, but be careful; she throws T.Y. beanie babies at you if you come in her room." Tariko: "I was happy when i saw Jo-Jo." comes in Anna's room Anna: (sneering) "Hi there (bleep) face you (bleep) you piece of (bleep)!" throws her T.Y. beanie babies at Jo Tariko: "See?" Jo: "I do not want you to use that kind of language! Those are not very nice words to say." Anna: "(bleep) you mother(bleeper)!" Jo: "It was absolutely disgusting! Where did that 6-year-old hear such words like that?" Ji woong: "Also i have a laceration on my neck after Anna stabbed with a knife it was 6 days ago so my mom made me wear a bandanna to cover it and Anna also stabbed me in the stomach making me wear a sleeveless vest to stop the bleeding" Jo: "How did she get that knife?" Ji woong: "She got it from the kitchen and went into my room and stabbed me in the stomach then in the neck with it" Jo: "I Cannot believe what i just heard a 6-year old Russian girl Stabs a 18-year old South korean teen in the neck and stomach" Observation Continues Hits Ji kwong kwong cries Ji min: "ANNA YAKI KIROCHU YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO HIT JI KWONG!" Anna: "BAD JI KWONG!" Ji min: "She did not do anything!" Anna: "Yes she did she broke my monster high doll" Ji min: "She's only little and your the big-------" Anna: "SHE'S A BIG GIRL NOW.!" Ji min: "SHE ONLY LIVED FOR A FORTNIGHT!" min and Anna's arguing lasts 6 hours Tariko's room she is having a tea party with her Pokemon Plushies Tariko: "Huh?" clutches her Azelf plush in fright Tariko: "I heard my sister's fighting throughout the corridor when i was playing tea party with my pokemon plush." Jo: "I Cannot believe what i just heard a 6-year old Russian girl and a 18-year old South Korean woman fighting over a 2-week old Sorth Korean girl which is Ji min's daughter Kirochu Family Issues Orla:"Anna i want you to finish your cauliflower." Ji woong: "Mom i have a carrot allergy!" Orla: "Sorry dear" throws the carrots out Anna: "I DON'T LIKE THAT! IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" Orla: "Anna, I do not want that lanugauge for Ji Kwong to hear!" Ji woong: "The only foods that Anna likes are Hot dogs, Candy, Birthday Cake, Wedding Cake, Chicken nuggets, Ice cream, Cookies, Pizza, Hamburgers and Chocolate I mean i hate all these foods because i just want to be healthy but i like chocolate ice cream and Patbingsu." Ji min: "The foods Anna dislike are Avacadoes, Peas, Tomatoes, Cauliflower, Patbingsu, Chinese food, and Milk i mean i hate all these execpt the Milk and Patbingsu." Anna: "Mummy, you're a (bleep)!" shows Orla her fist closed with her middle finger extended Jo: "I cannot believe that a 6-year old just called her mother a bad word and gave her the middle finger. That's just disgusting!" spanks Anna with her hand Orla: "NO! You do not do that!" Anna: "MUMMY! GO DIE MUMMY!" Orla: "YOU DO NOT FLIP MOMMY OFF! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Parent Meeting James: "As I work 6 days a week, I come home on a Sunday." Orla: "Yeah. Okay, I will tell you." hands Jo a list of the schools Anna has been expelled from #Kings primary school for using bad words #Little princess school for trying to kill her teacher #Petersburg primary for stealing pudsey bear plushies that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's primary for flashing her privates to her classmates #St. James catholic school for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time she was 17 #St. Mary's primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius primary for shoplifting 18 £6 pudsey bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's primary for saying The F word in front of the nursery #Farland school for Girls for peeing on the school work #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates won a pudsey bear in the school children in need carnival raffle and she didn't Jo: "That behavior's got to stop." Orla: "I know, we're starting to run out of schools that she is not expelled from." Jo: "Let's talk about the language. I mean, where on Earth does he hear such words like that?" Orla: "Umm...I believe that she learned that language from Ji Woong's classmates." Jo: "Have you taught her that that kind of language is innapropriate?" Orla: "I did not; I barely said any bad words" House Rules Jo: "Okay, I am going to introduce some house rules." [Anna yawns Jo: "No bullying." Anna: "If you ask me, I think rules are stupid." Jo: "No shoplifting from stores." Anna: "That's not fair." Jo: "No stealing from collection plates in school; as a matter of fact, no stealing, period." Jo: "No hurting others." Jo: "No going pee-pee anywhere but the toilet." Jo: "No swearing." Anna: "Worst rules ever." Jo: "You must eat your vegetables." Yawns covers her ears saying la la lala Anna: "I can't hear you." Jo: "Anna, stop it." Orla: "Anna, do not interrupt Jojo." Anna: "NO!" snatches the pen of Jo and vandalizes the couch and writes inappropriate words down Orla: "Anna you do not vandalize the couch and the floor." points at a seated couch Jo: "That is the naughty couch." picks up Anna and puts her on the Naughty Couch Orla: "Plus, your Bugs Bunny is in toy jail!" Anna: "I WANNNT BUUGGGGGGGGGS BUUNNNNNNNNNNYYYYY!!!!" puts Anna's Bugs Bunny plush toy in the toy time out box Jo: "You stay there until it is okay to get up, do you understand?" Anna: "Drop dead!" Orla: "Anna, you do not say that in front of us." Anna: "Go to (bleep)!" Naughty Couch Technique Jo: "When Orla went to a parent-Teachers Confrence Tariko: "Mom, mind if I get some apple juice?" Orla: "Okay. I am going to Ji woong's school for a parent-teacher confrence about why he writes his name in Korean Plus Ji min is will look after you" Gives Tariko the Apple juice and Tariko goes in her room Tariko: "さようなら" (Translation: Bye) Orla: "See Ya dear" walks out the door with Ji woong puts three pokemon Plush dolls on three chairs Tariko: "Today we are going to play Tea Party" Anna: from the door at a distance away from Tariko and whispering "I will take one of those off her but it will take me 100000 years." hides behind one of the pokemon plush is having a tea party with her plush dolls, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Tariko: "Would you please excuse me, I'll be right back." leaves the table hand reaches out and grabs Azelf from its chair Anna: "Heheheh, she would not know I took her Azelf." runs back to her room returns with a teapot and some fruit juice Tariko: "Would you like some Fruit------Wait, where is Azelf?" Jo: "It wasn't long before Anna stole Tariko's Azelf plush toy." Tariko: "Anna, can I have my Azelf plush back please?" Anna: "No!" Tariko: "JI MIN!" Ji min: "What, what is it?" Tariko: "ANNA WON'T GIVE ME MY AZELF PLUSH!" Ji min: "Anna, give it to her." Anna: "No!" tears off the Azelf plush doll's head Jo: "And then she beheaded the plush doll. Ji min: "Anna why did you do that? that was so mean of you!" Anna: scoffs "You know she has 700 Pokemon plushies, she can play with her other 699 plushies!" Tariko: "I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY AZELF PLUSH!" Anna: "GO PLAY WITH YOUR PIKACHU!" Tariko: "Anna destroyed my favorite toy!" Ji min: "You know what? You just gave yourself a trip to the Naughty Couch, young lady!" disarms Anna then gives the decapitated Azelf plush doll back to Tariko Ji min: "Plus your Peppa Pig doll is in toy jail." Anna: "I WANT PEPPA PIG!" puts the Peppa Pig doll in the toy time-out box Tariko: "MY AZELF! ANNA KILLED MY AZELF!" starts to bawl min places Anna onto the Naughty Couch Ji min: "You do not destroy your sister's property." sobs Tariko: "Anna killed my Azelf!" Ji min: "Give it here, I can save Azelf! Let me perform a little surgery." Tariko: "I just got that Azelf plush for Christmas alongside with my Mesprit and Uxie plush doll but my sister broke my Azelf; I loved that one." min takes the decapitated Azelf doll into a room with a sign that reads, "Keep Out, Surgery in Progress" comforts the crying Tariko Jo: "Calm down, Tariko, Anna is in time-out now, and your Big sister is going to perform a little surgery to try to save Azelf." min is in a room, sewing the Azelf's head back on its body Ji min: "And we are good. Surgery complete." min steps out of the room with the repaired Azelf plush and goes to Tariko Ji min: "Tariko?" Tariko: "Yes, Ji min?" Ji min: "The surgery was a complete success, your Azelf is now recovering." Jo: "voice I do not find funny that you think it is okay to behead your sister's Azelf plush It is unacceptable behavior now sit there for 6 minutes!" escapes the Naughty Couch and rides her Mongoose Lake Girls' bike Ji min: "Anna, come back inside!" Anna: "So long, suckers! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ji min: "ANNA GET BACK HERE BEFORE I SELL ALL OF YOUR MONSTER HIGH DOLLS ON eBAY! YOU CAN KISS THEM ANNYEONGHI! " Jo: "I was like, 'eBay?!'" Jo: "What do you mean, sell your sister's dolls on eBay?" Ji min: "I do this at times if Anna Misbehaves. Besides, she threatened Tariko that she would sell Her Mespirit Plush on eBay And she did while Tariko was at school and was grounded for 4 months she was banned from playing with Her Monster High, Barbie and Disney Princess Dolls for 10 whole weeks It took us 3 weeks for it to arrive back here." Jo: "How is that going to teach her to behave?" grumbles as she comes over to Ji min's direction Ji min: "Thank you. Now let's go back to the Naughty Couch." Anna: "I don't wanna go----cries" Ji min: "Yes, you do." puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Anna: "You are such a stupid animal, Ji min!" Ji min: "If you keep this up, I will double your time to 12 minutes." Min calmly walks away without a word minutes later Ji min: "Anna, the reason you were placed here is because you destroyed your sister's property. I need you to apologize to her." Anna: "Sorry, Tariko." hugs Tariko Jo: "But Tariko's reaction was not what i had in mind" pushes Anna away from her Tariko: "I don't forgive you, why should I?" goes in her room back to playing Tea party with her plush Anna: "Ji min, Tariko pushed me away And TARIKO I STILL HATE YOU EVEN MORE!." Tariko: from her room I don't care I hate you too Ji min: "Jo i forgot to mention that Tariko and Anna hate eachother" Jo: "Why?" Ji min: "It was a year ago after Tariko turned 10 Anna put a cherry bomb on her birthday cake and it exploded all over her and her friends over her and her friends" Onward Jo: "Later on that day, it was playtime in the den, then Anna started hitting her niece Ji kwong While Ji min was breastfeeding Ji Kwong." kwong cries Ji min: "Anna, please do not to that to little Ji kwong; be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, you're the big girl, Ji kwong's a baby." hits Ji kwong again and Ji min grabs her Draculaura doll Anna: "Give me back my Draculaura!" Ji Min: "Hey, this is your warning." Anna: "But she took my Draculaura doll." Jo: "Put her on the Naughty couch." min puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Ji min: "Anna Yaki Kirochu, you do not hit Baby Ji Kwong because that behavior is not acceptable, do you understand? Now stay there for 6 minutes. Plus your Draculaura doll's going in toy jail." Min confiscated Anna's Draculaura doll and places it into the toy time-out box 6 minutes later Ji min: "Anna, I put you here for time out because you were hitting Ji kwong. Now say your sorry to Ji kwong." Anna: "Sorry, Ji kwong." hugs Ji kwong At Asda Jo: "Later on that afternoon, Orla went to Asda to do some shopping to buy Tariko's birthday present, Anna started to play up again; she shoplifted some Yu-Gi-Oh Cards." Orla: "Anna, put those back! I swear to god!" reluctantly puts them back while giving her mother a dirty look Orla: "Then, when I got a Pudsey Bear for Tariko, Anna started playing up again because she wanted one too." Anna: "Mommy can I have a Pudsey Bear?" Orla: "No, no, I got enough for 1 Pudsey; I don't have enough to buy two plus your birthday will be next year because you just turned 6 a few weeks ago." Anna: "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT PUDSEY, I WANT PUDSEY, I WANT PUDSEY!" Orla: "Anna, stop it right now." Runs Off woong catches her Ji woong: "Anna, stop it!" Anna: "Let me go, you animal!" kicks Ji Woong's priviate area causing him to fall and his private area bleeds Ji woong: "Anna, you (bleep)ing diva!" woong gets up Ji woong: "Mom help me please!" catches Anna Orla: "ANNA YAKI KIROCHU! your behavior was embarrassing and disruptive for now on you are going in a trolley when we go to stores next time!" Security: "Excuse me, sweetheart. Please open your coat and step inside the store." reluctantly opens her coat, and reveals that she had stolen a Pudsey Bear got home and made sure that Anna and Tariko were seperated Jo: "Anna was officialy banned from the store for life. As soon as they got home, Orla put Anna on the Naughty Couch." Orla: "You are on this Naughty Couch because you kicked your brother in the private area you wandered off. Now stay there for 12 minutes! plus your Snow White is in toy jail!" Anna: "I hate you and I wish you were dead!" consficates Anna's Snow White doll 12 minutes later Orla: "You were on here because you kicked your brother in the private area and you wandered off. Now I want you to say sorry." Anna: "Sorry Mummy." Orla: "Say sorry to Ji woong." Anna: "Sorry Ji woong." Ji woong: "That's okay." [Anna hugs Ji woong) Tariko's 11th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Tariko's 11th birthday party, and she was having a Pokemon-themed party at a local roller skating rink. Her best friend Amanda who was 1 year younger who also likes Pokemon came to play she did not know that Tariko was Japanese." Amanda: "Happy birthday Tariko Happy Birthday to you!!" Tariko: "Thanks!" Amanda: "All your classmates are here!" Tariko: "I refuse to invite Anna to my party because she ruined my 10th birthday by putting cherry bombs on the cake." Amanda: "Yeah she ruins everything!" Tariko: "Plus my mum fixed my Azelf plush after that no-good Anna beheaded it." comes in with a Pokemon chocolate cake that says in Japanese Happy birthday Tariko with 11 candles Amanda: "Um, what does that mean?" Orla: "It means Happy Birthday Tariko in Japanese we adopted her from Japan; she is well-behaved." Amanda: "I Went to Japan once and i got you this." Tariko: "What is it?" Amanda: "I Got you an Eevee plush." Tariko: "THANK YOU!" the Eevee Amanda: Smiles "I'm so glad you like it." The Baby Log Jo: "I made a baby log for the twins For Ji Kwong's bedtime naptime and feeding time" Jo: "This will make you know about Ji kwong's Feeding time naptime and bedtime" Ji min: "Okay" Ji woong: "Cool" gives them the baby log DVD Meeting Jo: "I went away for a few days, and had a meeting with mom and dad." Jo: "So let's see what you did when i was away." Orla: "Okay." puts the DVD in Anna: "screen (Bleep) you!" Ji woong:"Anna!" Ji min: "Stop it!" Anna: "SHUT UP!" throws a Rapunzel doll at Ji woong Ji woong: "Anna..." Woong avoids getting hit by the doll Jo: "Oh my......God." James: "I know..." Orla: Screen "Your Rapunzel's in toy jail." confiscates Anna's Rapunzel doll Anna: "Aw, man! For how long?" Anna's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Then Anna started playing up again" Anna: "Mummy, can I have fries and hot dogs for dinner?" Orla: "No, not tonight. You are having chicken stew." Anna: "I WANT FRIES AND HOTDOGS!!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "Quiet down! Ji kwong's asleep!" Anna: "YOU CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID BABY, THOSE BRATTY TWINS, AND THAT POKEMON LOVER FROM JAPAN MORE THAN ME!" Orla: "Because they have good behaviors unlike you" Anna: so loud on top of her lungs kwong cries Orla: "Ugh! Anna, you are going to the Naughty Couch!!" puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Orla: voice "You are on the Naughty Couch for waking Ji kwong by throwing a tantrum now stay there for 24 minutes. I am not having this behavior!" goes upstairs cooing Ji kwong Orla: "It's okay. Now Granny's here." kwong quiets down minutes later Meeting Tariko's friends Jo: "In Tariko's room i found three other girls around her age having fruit and playing with their plush dolls and Playing pokemon on their DSi systems they have and Anna started playing up again" Anna: "I WANT TO RIP YOUR AZELF'S HEAD OFF!" Tariko: "You can't come in." Helen haired girl: "Club rules: No monster high fans allowed!" Lisa: black haired girl "And that means you" Amanda Browned haired girl: "Move along, please." gets out of her chair and shuts the door and locks it Amanda: "Tari?" Tariko: "Yes Amanda?" Amanda: "Where do you hide the key?" Tariko: Whispers "In a pikachu bag it is hidden somewhere inside a closet The code is Pokemon is awesome Monster hign drules" Amanda: "Okay" Jo: "Excuse me Tariko can i come in?" Tariko: "Okay Jo-Jo" the door Jo: "How are you girls doing now?" Tariko: "We're fine and my Mom and dad forgot that i have 3 friends sweet as myself we won't let Anna join the club or doing the same group activities that me and my friends are doing we won't allow her in my room They also destroy Monster High stuff because it is really babyish!" Anna: "I HEARD THAT!" Jo: "All right, now I am going to leave you girls in peace." Tariko: "See you later on, Jo-Jo." storms into Tariko's room and smacks Amanda in the face, kicks Helen's shin, pulls Lisa's hair and hits Tariko They intercept it and start attacking her Tariko: {Kicks Anna] "GET OUT!" pushes Anna out of her room Tariko "Are you guys okay?" Amanda, Helen and Lisa: "We're okay we're sorry to say this but you sister is a poor excuse for a Monster High loving dork but we are having a sleepover are we!" Tariko: "Yeah we are!" Anna's Friends Jo: "A little later, I found Anna in her private treehouse in the backyard along with a few girls about her age. It turned out that these girls were Anna's friends." treehouse has a sign that reads "NO POKEMON FANS ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO JAPANESE PEOPLE ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO MONSTER HIGH HATERS ALLOWED" and another that reads "GO AWAY" and another that reads "NO (censored) HEADS ALLOWED" and another that reads "NONE OF TARIKO'S FRIENDS ALLOWED" and another that reads "IF YOU ARE IN THE FOLLOWING GROUPS, (censored) YOU" and another that reads "FRIENDS OF THE OWNER ONLY" friends throw large rocks at Tariko, Helen, Amanda and Lisa But Lisa formed hand to hand battle like throwing the rocks back at them Anna: "That's right! You better start running, you stupid Pokemon-loving wusses!" throws a urine-filled balloon at Tariko, but Tariko deflects it and throws it back Tariko: "You are being racist!" Anna: "I hate Asians!" splashes a can of yellow paint all over Tariko Tariko: "You're asian as well. MOM!!" Orla: "Yes? Tariko: "Anna has racist signs on her treehouse. She also said she hated Asians .But she is from Asia too, you know" Anna: "I'm from Russia, genius." Tariko: "Russia is in Asia and you came from a city that was in the east" Orla: the signs on the treehouse "You know what? you have just got a trip to the naughty couch!" puts Anna on the naughty couch Tariko: "She also forced Ji woong to urinate in the balloons" Orla: "Okay, Anna you just got 50 minutes. Is that long for you?" Anna: "No!" Orla: "Make it 55 minutes! Are we through?" Anna: "No!" Orla: "Okay this is the longest time ever 1 hour which is 60 minutes" Tariko and her friends in Tariko's room Jo: "Those girls were playing then Anna came in the room Tariko: "あなたが制限された部屋で私たちはあなたで物事をスローしようとしているされている" (Translation: You are in a restricted room we are going to throw things at you) Anna: "Quit speaking dork" Tariko: "うまくいけば、日本語を話すで恐ろしいです。" (Translation: Well you are horrible at speaking Japanese) Anna: "(Bleep) you!" Tariko: "私の部屋から抜け出すか、私はお母さんに言っている!" (Translation: Get out of my room before i'm telling mom!) Anna: "(Bleep) You!!!!!! takes her Uxie plush and hides it in her room Tariko: "MOOO-OOM ANNA TOOK MY UXIE PLUSH!" Orla: "Ugh Anna!" goes into Anna's room to find out she is going to gulliontine it Orla: "OMG no you are not!" puts her on the Naughty Couch Orla: "25 MINUTES!" Takes the Uxie of the gulliontine and goes back into Tariko's room Orla: "She tried to behead it again!" Tariko: "Not again!" escapes and runs outside Cut To hiding in her private treehouse with her friends Anna: "Our enemies are the South Koreans and the Japanese. We will fight and destroy them! Are you with me?" Anna's friends: "Yeah!" looks outside with her telescope, watching for Ji Woong, Ji Min or Tariko Anna: "If you see any of them, attack them!" min and Ji woong quietly walk outside Anna: "Attack them!" Ji min and Ji woong: "RUN!!!!" min and Ji woong run Away and They manage to run inside the house Anna: "They got away........" Anna VS The Babysitter Ji min: "I was going out for a job so I left one of my classmates with my daughter and my sisters. I also warned her about Anna." Ji Min: "There's one girl you ought to watch out for; that's Anna." ???: "Why?" Ji Min: "She's a terror." Jo: "That Sunday evening, James and Orla were going out for the evening, so I arranged a young babysitter named Natasha who was 18 to look after the kids since Ji min was out applying for a job and Ji woong went to school so that she could help raise Ji Kwong." James: "Take care of things while we're gone, Natasha." Natasha: "Okay." Orla: "The list of emergency phone number's right on the refrigerator." Natasha: "Yes, ma'am." Orla: "Anna's bedtime is at 8:00, Tariko's is at 8:30, and Ji Kwong's is at 7:00pm." James: "See you at 10:00, Natasha." Natasha: "All right, great. Have fun." and James leave Ji min: "I hoped that everything would go well while I was out, but it didn't." hits Natasha [Natasha confiscates Anna's Monster High Dawn of the Dance Frankie Stein Doll] puts Anna to bed escapes her bed grabs Natasha's papers Natasha: "Hey! What are you doing with my science notes?" kicks Ji Kwong Natasha: "Anna, no! Don't do that!" confiscates Anna's Opretta doll goes into Ji woong's room and tears off the head of Ji woongs's halo figure, And destory's his Xbox 360 confiscates Anna's Skull Shores Lagoona Blue doll and Clawd Wolf doll screams confiscates Anna's Clawdeen Wolf doll shouts at Natasha confiscates Anna's Barbie Princess Bride doll Anna: "SHUT UP!!!" confiscates Anna's Draculaura Doll cut to: and Orla are having dinner at a fancy restaurant, Jo is with them Orla: "Oh, James. The atmosphere is really nice. It's been a long time since we've dined alone together." James: "You know, we should do this more often. So I've been thinking..." Cut to: picks up the Naughty Couch and throws it at Natasha confiscates Anna's Peppa Pig plush Natasha: "Anna, come here!" runs outside and rides her bike Anna: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" confiscates Anna's bike Cut to: and Orla are watching an Opera Orla: "It's been 6 years since we've been to an opera, hasn't it, dear?" Cut to: min is working at a Nail Salon woong is in a classroom, taking notes Cut to: is bottle-feeding Ji Kwong Anna: "(bleep)!" confiscates Anna's Princess Ariel doll [Anna turns on the TV and watches some Powerpuff Girls videos] Natasha: "Come on, Anna. Turn off Powerpuff Girls. It's time for bed." Anna: "Go kill yourself, Poopy-butt!" confiscates Anna's Cleo de Nile doll Cut to: looks at her watch Jo: "Oh, look at the time. It must be getting late, I think it's time that we should head for home." Orla, and James arrive home Jo: "At 10:00, we arrived home, and Natasha was a complete wreck." Natasha: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kirochu! Thank god you're home!" James: "What did Anna do now?" Natasha: "Oh, she refused to listen when I told her to go to bed, told me to shut up, called me a poopy butt, destroyed your son's halo figure and Xbox 360 swore at me, grabbed my science notes, screamed at me, shouted and hit me!" James: "Good Lord..." Natasha: "She also ran outside to ride her bike in the dark, called me a stupid (bleep), picked up the blue Naughty Couch and she threw it at me, got out of her bed, kicked Ji Kwong, and beheaded Ji woong's halo figure and broke his Xbox giving it the RROD!" breaks down crying Woong and Ji Min return home Orla: "Oh, my god..." James: "Anna, while Ji Woong takes Natasha home, would you mind explaining to me what happened tonight?" Anna: "Oh, I took a bath, brushed my teeth and went straight to bed. Nothing happened." Tariko: "Oh, she did bad things. She grabbed he science notes, she hitted her baby niece, she swore, and she beheaded Ji woong's Halo figure and broke his Xbox 360 giving it the RROD." Ji woong: "NOOOO! Not the Red Ring of Death I just got that a few weks ago i was on the last level of Halo 3!!!!!" Orla: "You know what? Your Spectra Vondergeist plush doll's going in toy jail." confiscates Anna's Spectra Vondergeist plush [Anna Runs off and pees on the ground outside Orla: Angrily "18 MINUTES!" Puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Anna: (mumbling) "I hate you..." minutes later Orla: "You were on here for lying to mummy and breaking your brothers stuff says sorry." Anna "НИКОГДА!" (Translation: Never!) Orla: "ладно я имею расширение ваше время и запретили играть монстра высокой куклы в течение месяца находиться там в течение 30 минут!" (Translation:Okay, I am extending your time and you're banned from playing your Monster High dolls for a month. Stay there for 30 minutes!) Ji woong: "Natasha?" Natasha: crying "Yes Ji woong" JI woong: "I was trying to tell you that Anna is Russian she speaks it at times much as me and my sisters do me and my niece and sister are South Korean and Tariko is Japanese" The missing 5 pokemon plush Jo: "It wasen't long when Tariko's plush dolls were missing" Orla: "Tariko?" Tariko: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orla: "Tariko!" twins and Orla and James rush inside Tariko's room to find out her plush dolls are gone Tariko: (in sadness) "Azelf Plush, Miss Fire, Mesprit Plush, Mr. Lighting, Mr. Leaf..." James: "We can get you some new toys..." Tariko: "Toys? I don't want toys. I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Orla: "Don't worry, dear. I promise we will find them!" Tariko: "Okay!" Ji min: "I saw Anna taking them into her room..." Ji min: "Anna, what are you doing with those? They belong to Tariko." Anna: "I am giving them out!" Ji min: "NO YOU ARE NOT!" min takes them off Anna and gives them to Tariko snatches the dolls back Tries to throw them out of the window But gets stopped by Ji woong who takes them off her runs out of the room and takes her pokemon plush back into her room and locks her bedroom door Anna Turns Over a New Leaf Jo: "It wasn't long until Anna burned herself with a lighter." screams Ji woong: "Mom, Mom! Anna's burned herself with a lighter!" Anna: "Help! Mummy, help! Help me, please!" Tariko: "Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" stops, drops and rolls on the ground to smother the flames cries in pain Anna: "Owww...it hurts...help me." Orla: "Oh, my god...Anna!" min, Jo and James come outside with Ji Kwong James: "Oh, my god, what happened?" Tariko: "Anna burned herself, and I told her to stop, drop and roll, which she did." James: "Ji woong, bring Anna inside!" Anna: "I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..." Time for Jojo to go Anna: "Bye bye Jojo" Jo: "Be a good girl Anna." Ji woong and Ji min: "Annyeonghi Jo" Tariko: "Bye Jo-Jo" Anna: "I Love you Jo-Jo" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties